The beginning of dawn
by candaceMary
Summary: It's my first story so please be nice and i hope you like it! It's during new moon when Jacob stopped being bellas best friend. bella gets depressed again and so charlie sees no other way than to send her to her mom. However, during the flight, the plane crashes and bella is taken to a hospital in Jacksonville. When she awakes she can't remember anything!
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I do not make any money from writing this.

The beginning of Dawn

I don't know what i should exactly do right now but i don't have a choice, i'm sitting here and wait till the airplane takes off and hope that mom don't forget to pick me up when the airplane has landed. It didn't matter how much i had protested, i couldn't convince charlie to let me stay in forks. I know it's my own fault for being so depressed and all but still... i took a deep breath. Maybe it was the best for me to go to my mom, but i don't think it will actually work. I know i'm being such a whiney little girl, but without Jacob, there was no one who could fill the hole that he has left. The thought alone made my heart ache so that i had to pull my arms around my torso. Like always i felt like i was going to shatter into thousands of pieces, i had the feeling that this would never stop and the move wouldn't change anything. I tried to think about somthing else but it didn't help much until i could feel that someone touched me on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the worried face of a young man who sat next to me. "Are you feelng ill miss? Do you need somthing?" He asked politly. I hadn´t recognized that someone has sat next me. This was so embarrassing, he probably thinks that i'm a weirdo or somthing. I could feel the heat that ran through my face but i just shook my head unable to do anything else. He frowned and ask " You sure miss?" I just nodded weakly. I could see that he didn't believed me " Are you airsick?" So he would not continue to asks, I just nodded again and stared straight ahead. I did not want to be mean but I just had my own problems right god he didn't bother me any further. I was so absorbed in thoughts and my constant pain, that I paid no attention as the airplane launched. I was sleepy after some time but i didn't want to fall asleep here, i would just embarrassing myself if i start to scream here and i'm sure the people would bring me to a mental hospital. We've been traveling for a while now and I could feel how the gaze of the young man drifted to me sometimes and i'm sure he was just afraid that I would start to vomit next to him. But suddenly i heard strange noises and the plane suddenly started to move violently. Ohh my gosh, what is happening here! I started to panic and i feel like i'm really about to vomit. I looked aroung and saw that i'm not the only one who panicked, i could even hear some people scream. Suddenley i could feel a warm hand around mine and looked up to the young man who sat next to me, I know it is a stupid tough but he really does look good. His kind blue, almost grey eyes and his curly honey-wheat hair that was short on the sides and long on had a narrow but somewhat striking face and his fine facial features were soft and gentle." Everything will be fine, don't worry!" He nearly screamed but his voice was calm. Even so, I could still see the fear in his eyes. I wantted to respond but suddenly i felt something hit my head very hard and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hihi, i arleady had written some chapters but i still needed to change a few things.

I hope it's good though!

So enjoy XD

Declaimer:I do not own Twilight and I do not make any money from writing this.

Hospital

I moaned softly and turned my head,there were beeping noises. I was confused and I felt so weak and exhausted. What was going on here? The last thing I could remember was...I frowened there was nothing, I mean completley nothing. That confused me even more, I tried again and there was still nothing, no name,no age, no past! I tried to open my eyes but that was harder than I thought because it kinda hurt a bit and I had a headache. When I finally opened my eyes the first thing I saw was black, it was pitch black. I blinked a few times but it didn't help much I still couldn't see a thing. I knew I was in an hospital room because of the Monitors besides my bed and of the infusion hoses on my arm. What could have happened that I've been taken to the hospital? I sigh, I was tired but I didn  
t want to sleep and besides I was very hungry. I tried to find the button with which I could call the nurses but it was to dark in here and I've just noticed that my left arm is in a cast just like my left leg, I groaned annoyed. I searched again and didn't found it but I noticed the lamp on the nightstand next to my bed. I turned it on and had to close my eyes again because of the bright light, I had to blink several times before my eyes could get used to it. And then finally there was that bottun i searched for, when I pressed on it, it started to blink. after a few minutes a nurse rushed in she was in her thirties and had bright red her and I saw the happiness in her eyes, " Ohh, dear how do you feel? What do you need? Ah, I'm so happy that you woke up!" She said cheerfully. I looked at her in confusion and asked,"Why are you so happy that I woke up and could you tell me why i'm in the hosptal?" She raised an eyebrow and lowered her head slightly " Can't you remember why you're here darling?". "No, I can't rember anything, ...but could Iget something to eat?" I looked down and a slight blush spread to my cheeks as I said took a sharp intake of air and placed her hands on her mouth," Oh dear, I'll get the doctor immediatally and then I'll get you something to eat" I looked up and nodded weakly at her. She gave me an encouraging smile and went out. Not much later she came back with a doctor and a tray in her hand, a soup with bread and a glass of water on it. "Hello miss swan, I'm Doctor Michails. I'm very happy that you're awake, you were three weeks long in a coma" He spoke slowly and my eyes widened at his words. i was shocked, why was I in a coma? How could that happened? I had so many questions right now but I decided to let him looked worried and asked," Are you ok?" I took a deep breath before answering ," It's ok, I was just a bit shocked to that. I mean, I can't remember why i'm here and I can't even remember my own name nor my past life" I was a bit hysterical when I spoke but the doctor put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and gave me a slight smile." Don't panick, everything will get better i'm sure of it! And besides it is a great success that you woke up" he said it in a cheerful tone and i just nodded and relaxed a continued to talk,"You where trhee weeks in a coma, you must starve don't you want to eat first before I'll explane everything?" And as a respond, my stomach began to growl, with flushed cheeks, I turned to my , the nurse had set the food to my nightstand and nodded at me. I tried to get into a sitting position but i failed miserably, when doctor Michails and the red headed nurse helped my I could sitt and eat properly. During my meal dr. Michails told me what happened to me and who i was and that my parents came almost everyday for visit. He even told me that I was one of the few who has taken seriously damage, seems like I'm a really lucky person, I thought sarcastically. I am Isabella Marie Swan, eighteen years old and had one broken arm, one broken leg and a concussion but I will have no permanent damage and I have to stay here a few more weeks. Apart from my memory loss and the broken bones everythings seems alright, I had to breathe deeply and exhale a few times to calm down, I think evrything was stilla bit to much for me." Ok, I think thats enought for today. Tmorrow we will have to make a few tests, if evrything is really alright ok? And then You're parents can visit you, we'll call them tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and I don't make any money with this little tiny story!

The next chapter is here! hope you like it and I know, the grammar and other things are maybe not so good but I hope you enjoy reading it! ;)

Ps: pairing is still open I will think who's the best for her XD in my story ;D

Awkward

" Miss Swan, please wake up. It's time for you're examination." I slowly opened my eyes and I stretched a bit or rather i tried to stretched because my body hurted and I grimaced from the pain. " Don't rush my dear, I asked other nurses if they could help me to transport you to the examination room because i don't think I could do it alone. Hihihi only to get you out of the bed and into the wheelchair!" She giggled cheerfully and i couldn't suppress a chuckle this woman has such a joyful aura. It's hard not to smile with her." I hope i'm not to much of trouble" She laughed and said "No no you're not. I mean it's our job isn't it?" And then the door opened and a male nurse came in " He plays the driver for you today" She grinned widely and gave me a wink. After a sat in the wheelchair they brought me to the examination room. When it was finished I was extremely relieved when I heard that I was ok for sure. "Hey Katie, when are my parents coming?" They said it was ok if I call them by their names, therefore I wanted them to call me Isabella instead of "Miss Swan". "They'll come in thirty minutes, enough time for breakfast!" I was so nervous to meet them, I don't know how they look like, or what personalities they have. I sigh, maybe when I eat something I'm not so nervous anymore." everything gonna be fine Isabella. Ah! There are the elevators and one is open. Come Peter we've gonna hurry if we want to be in there!" We didn´t really run but we were in time and there was just one person in the elevator and his eyes widened for some reason when he saw us."Oh my gosh I thought you were dead! Thank god, but you seem badly injured" He leaned a bit in my direction and looked at me, concerned. I was a bit confused he seem to know me, but I don't even have a clue what I should say."Ehhh, do we know each other?" I said a bit awkwardly but he didn't seem to be offended by my words, he just smiled at me and said " I was the one who sat next to you in the plane, when we crashed and I saw how bloody you were, I really thought you were dead!" He appears really relieved."Oh! And I'm Noah by the way" He reached out with his hand and smiled at me, I took it and blushed a little, he was really handsome. " I'm Isabella, it's nice to meet you Noah" I smiled a little but suddenly Katie said " Could you do us a favor please, Noah?" He turned to her a bit surprised but nodded " Sure, what is it?" She gave him a bright smile and took the hand of my "driver" or rather Peters hand. " We wanted to bring her to the cafeteria so that she can eat something, but we totally forgot we have to be somewhere else now. So, could you bring her for us? Please?" She looked hopeful at him, " Ok, I was heading there anyway." she even managed to smile even wider than before. " Great! But you have to bring her back to her room in half an hour clear?". " Understood!" Katie leaned over to me and whispered "Have fun with him, honey!" I wanted to respond but the elevator stopped and opened its doors. She walked out with Peter and turned around ones again to give me a wink, then the elevators door jaw dropped and my eyes got wide, does she intend to pair me off? All of sudden I heard a voice besides me. " everything's alright with you?" I turned to face him and nodded, " everything fine, hehehe..." I gulped when I saw my reflection behind him, I had a huge blush on my face! I tried to calm myself by taking a a few deep breaths. I really should practice how to control myself. We didn't talk when we headed towards the cafeteria. When we arrived we both didn't eat much, "Don't you want to more?" He asked while biting off some of his bread. " No, i'm not really hungry. Still too nervous.".He frowened and asked,"Why nervous?" I poked around in my food and answered "You know, I have amnesia and can't remember anything in my past, that's why I didn't recognized you. I can't even remember the crash, so I don't even know how my parents look like" I looked down and sighted. He put his hand on my shoulder and said in a cheering voice, " I don't think that you have to be nervous, you should be excited! They're probably very happy that you're alright. But you know, I'm a few weeks here now didn't saw you once, were you in youre room all the time?" He raised an eyebrow at his question, to give them more meaning. So I told him what exactly happened to me and he listened with patiently, he then told me what happened to him,wich injuries he get and even a bit about himself. He seemed really nice and it was pleasant to talk to got along well until I suddenly looked at the clock, It was already time for me to return to my room. Oh gosh! We had so much fun to talk to each other that we totally forgot the time and now I'm late at my first meeting with my parents! " Noah I'm late! I have to get back to my room" I was about to panic now but Noah just patted my head and brought me to the elevators." Don't panic Isabella, It's not so long to your room or is it? What is your room number anyway?". I felt I bit better but still uneasy,"It's 117." He nodded smiling at me and we waited for my storey to come and started there were he stopped talking in the cafeteria." Hey, you know if you don't mind would you want to eat breakfast with me tomorrow again?" I looked up, surprised by his words and at the same time happy that he want to spend time with me."Sure I'd love to!" I grinned widely at him and now I was exited, for tomorrow morning. He leaned a bit down to me and said, " You know if you're parents go home say to that nurse that she should tell me, we can talk a little more if you want or if you're too bored watching tv". " I think about it, Ok?" I said while grinning a bit traitorous wide, I would definitely call for him or else I would be bored the rest of the evening and it was fun to talk to him. When we reached our destination I was about to panic again but Noah put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I tried to control we reached my room and he opened it slowly, I was besides him and couldn't see them but I heard a mal voice, unfortunately I didn't recognized it." Who are you? I think you've caught the wrong door boy!" Noah responded smiling,"You're probably right but I don't think that count" Then he rolled me in the room, there were dr. Michails and three other people who I didn't recognized."-for this Girl" When they saw me their eyes widened and suddenly I was pulled in the embrace of one of them, the woman."Ohhh,Bella! Bella! Bella! I was so worried about you honey." She cried on my shoulder I didn't really know what I should do now, I was stiff like a piece of wood.I turned to the doctor and looked at him seeking any help for this situation."Doctor, who is this woman." Now the woman was the one who stiffed, she let me go and had a horrified expression on her face. She turned to dr. Michails and asked with a flat voice " Wha...What is the meaning of this!" One of the mens, came to her and hugged her tightly and she sobbed in his shoulder, I felt really guilty now and I had no idea what I should do. I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately I calmed down a bit, I don't know Noah for long but his like a friend to me doctor sighed and replied to her. "that's what I wanted to say. She can't remember anyone of you or anything else in her past, that's the only thing that might be a permanent damage." Those people looked very shocked and a bit relieved, it could be because it's nothing more serious?But i think that you can count amnesia serious though, it's just not that gory. Dr. Michails went to me and waved his hand to the people, "They are you're parents Isabella, you're mother Renée Dwyer and you're stepfather Phil Dwyer and you're Father Charlie Swan" I gulped a few times when he introduced us, there wasn't any flashbacks or recognition in my head not even little pieces of memories. Suddenly Noah pulled his hand back and looked apologetic at me, " I should go. If it's ok with you?" I didn't want him to go but I couldn't let him stay, I have to do this alone. I gave him a smile "Sure, we see each other tomorrow anyway" He grinned and waved at me and my parents then he went out. I thought about how much fun we had and will have tomorrow and grinned myself. I turned to my parents and they looked at me in...suprise? They stared at me as if I was doing something shocking and that they couldn't believe what they saw. My father stepped a bit closer to me and asked,"Emm,...who was that Bella?" I raised an eyebrow, Bella? Mabie that was my nickname or something. I hesitate, I was still nervous but my answer was calmer than i thought. " He is...eh. He sat next to me in the plane and we were eating breakfast together. I don't really know him tought... But he's very nice!" It was weird to talk to him even if he was my dad and i don't want any explanation why my dad was not holding my mother, but phil, i think i got that part so far. "...Oh, you seem to get along pretty well, that's nice to hear. So you don't remember anything or anyone?" I didn't know why he looked so...so, I don't even know what kind of expression he made! But he looked kind of awkward all the time as if he doesn't know what to do or as if he doesn't really fit in here. As a reply i shook my head and that awkward silence came back, great!


End file.
